one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cinder Fall vs Blaze the Cat
Cinder Fall vs Blaze the Cat is ZackAttackX's twenty-ninth One Minute Melee. Description RWBY vs Sonic the Hedgehog! Two masters of pyrokinesis take on each other in a one minute fight to the death! Who will be the last one standing? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! Fight Location: Top of Beacon Tower - RWBY. How typical that the Fall maiden's powers went to find its other half after Amber's death. Basically, the RWBY story continued as normal - Adam owned Blake and Yang, Arkos became a thing and Cinder had rekt Pyrrha. "It's unfortunate you were promised a power that was never truly yours." she sneered. "But take comfort in knowing that I will use it in ways you could never have imagined." Pyrrha glared up at Cinder. "Do you believe in destiny?" Cinder frowned and responded with a simple word. "Yes." She equipped her bow and aimed an arrow at Pyrrha's chest. Ruby Rose had run up to the top of the tower to see Cinder about to shoot Pyrrha, when a purple blur crashed into Cinder's chest. It was Blaze! She helped Pyrrha up and carried her to Ruby. "Take this one and get out of here. I'll deal with her." she instructed Ruby. Ruby nodded and ran back down the tower. Cinder reemerged and was not very happy. "You've just made the biggest mistake of your life. It will also be your last." ENTER THE HEAT OF BATTLE! FIGHT! Blaze attacked Cinder with a flurry of fire projectiles, but Cinder swatted them away with ease. She summoned fiery shards and launched them at Blaze, who could not dodge fast enough. She was sent careening into a gear that was leaned against the wall. Cinder fired projectiles of her own at Blaze. This time, she used Fire Claw to cut right through them. She slashed Cinder multiple times, causing the current Fall Maiden to fall back. Cinder then pulled out her Bow and Arrow and shot at Blaze. Blaze anticipated this and jumped into the air and used her Spin Dash. Cinder grabbed hold of Blaze and threw her into the elevator door. Cinder then used some of the shards of shattered glass around her and launched them as one giant spear. Blaze dodged and ran at Cinder with her Fire Claw again. Her attacks were not doing much damage, and Blaze knew this. But so did Cinder. She kicked Blaze off the top of the tower and fired an arrow at her, impaling her as she fell. "That was underwhelming." Cinder remarked. She turned to walk away, but a huge eruption occurred behind her. She turned to see what was going on and she saw a purple fire burning brightly. From the embers came Burning Blaze. "Well then, seems like you're more annoying than I thought you would be." Cinder spat. Blaze and Cinder engaged in hand-to-hand combat. Their fist fight lasted for a few seconds until Blaze kicked Cinder in the chest and used her Boost Hover, blasting CInder into the wall. Blaze then launched a barrage of fire projectiles that were countered by Cinder's own projectiles. But Burning Blaze was too much for the Fall Maiden. She rushed Cinder down and after a flurry of punches and kicks, Blaze charged into Cinder's chest with her Axel Tornado, splitting her in two. K.O! Blaze landed in front of Cinder as she passed away. With Cinder's death, the Fall Maiden's powers needed to seek a new host. Guess who was in Cinder's last thoughts? Conclusion THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... BLAZE!Category:ZackAttackX Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Firefight Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees